Every Little Moment Is A Gift
by dragpup513
Summary: I was the 2013 young Georgia author for 8th grade and this is my story I wrote for it. Basically Its a Shadow x oc story but in wolf form.


It was a dark night. *Huff, Puff!* A deer was dashing down a hill. Low, soft growls and paws coming after it, making the grass rustle. The deer ran to the open field and stopped. The grasses rustling behind it stop too. In the open field, there was a man with a gun. He shot the deer. The dark figures ran from the sound of the shot that sacred them off. The man took the deer and walked off.

Shadow was a teen wolf. He was different from the other wolves. He had black fur and red eyes. He was quiet and violent if others mess with him. He never knows what was going to happen next. That's why he loves each day that passes by. He has his own saying; "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift."

Crystal was a captured wolf-fox. Her dad was a wolf and her mom was a fox. Her parents hated and abused her. She had light-brown rust colored fur with blue eyes. She was the complete opposite from Shadow. She was polite, forgiving, nice, and friendly. She doesn't like fights, and only talks and do if asked. She was captured by the man who shot the deer. The man loved her and she loves and respects him… as long as she stays away from the guns. Crystal was somewhat allergic to guns and bullets and freezes if she sees or senses them.

One day the man went up to Crystal and bent down to her height and said, "Hey girl, you want to hunt me something today?" Crystal gave a scared face and whimpered a bit. The man laughed, "Don't worry, I won't use my guns. Instead I'll use my bow and arrows." Crystal barked in joy. This was her first time hunting and the man trusted her. They went out to the open field, where the man always hunts. The man told her, "You'll go in the forest and lure something out here in the open. I'll be behind the rock waiting for you." Crystal ran to get something. She bumped into a shadowy figure.

*GGGRRRRRR*the dark figure growled. Crystal looked up to see who or what it was. It was Shadow. Shadow was about to attack, but Crystal whimpered. "I'm so sorry, are you ok? I just never did this before." Shadow gave a confused look. He shook his head and said, "Did what? Jump on other wolves to start a fight!" he growled again, lowering himself, ready to pounce. "No, hunting." "WHAT?!," Shadow said in disbelief, "You are a teenage wolf and you don't Know how to hunt?" "First of all," Crystal said with a annoyed tone, "I'm a wolf-fox, and second …" Crystal paused to herself think about what she was going to say." Y-you think you can show me how to hunt?"

Shadow thought for a minute. Crystal made a sad puppy face that said "please". It was too cute to refuse. "Ok, fine I will. By the way my name is Shadow." "Crystal." 'This is the first time I teach any animal anything.' Shadow thought. He looked around to find anything to prey on. "A deer! Perfect," Shadow grabbed Crystal to get her attention. "Look." He nodded his head to the deer. "We'll make it go in the open. Then I'll trap it, you attack." "K!" She smiled understanding the plan. Shadow lunched at the deer making it run. When the deer ran to the open with Crystal and Shadow behind it, the man shot the deer making it fall dead to the ground.

Shadow froze, paralyzed by what he saw. The arrow was stuck in the deer's head, and then the man standing there before him and the dead deer. Shadow looked over at Crystal, she was wagging her tail all happy and cheering, "Yaaa! I did it!" "She doesn't know?" Shadow growled and barked at the man showing his "back off!" side. "Is this your new friend, Crystal?" Crystal look over, to see if he agrees. Shadow looked over the other way and snorted. Crystal stated to whine, "Please Shadow?" Shadow was caught off guard and had blushed a little, even though he has black fur, you can see a fainted pink.

The man came closer with his hand out. Shadow wasn't thinking about the man until he saw the man come closer. Shadow was caught off guard and jumped on the man, attacking him with all of his strength. The man stated to scream trying to get Shadow off. Crystal started whine, "SHADOW STOP!" Crystal wasn't a fighter; she never learned how to fight. All she could do was watch in horror. Blood scattered everywhere around Shadow and the man. The man's screaming died off. Shadow lifted his head then turned, glancing at Crystal. Crystal ran from the field into the woods to find a place to hide away and cry.

Later Shadow found Crystal in a den like place covered with branches and leafs with a small hole where the sun can beam down in the center. "What do you know," Shadow thought with a small grin, "She is in my favorite place to hide and sleep when I'm not in a good mood." Crystal looked over to see if she wasn't crazy thinking that there is someone behind her. "Sorry about earlier." Crystal sniffled, "He was my only friend." Shadow stated to feel guilty, for he knows about losing the only friend you have to a killer. That's how he became so mean. Then Shadow had an idea to fix all this. "To make it up to you," Shadow looked down while shuffling his paws, "how about I'll be your new friend and you can be mine." Crystal looked up with tears still in her eyes. "Really?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. Shadow nodded. Crystal jumped on him and started to lick him. Shadow growled, "Get off of me!" Crystal giggled. "Sorry."

Shadow and Crystal became good friends. Shadow taught Crystal everything he knew and Crystal tamed Shadow's anger. When they got older, Shadow mated Crystal and had 4 pups. Ryan and Blu were named by Crystal, while Alexa and Abby was named by Shadow. Shadow was a good father in his moments. Crystal has seen the kids always play fighting with him. Shadow, Crystal, and the kids had a happy life and lived with Shadow's words; Yesterday is history, tomorrows a mystery, but today is a gift.


End file.
